Vězeň vlastních zásad
by Amratin
Summary: Percival Graves byl uvězněn největším zloduchem všech dob Gellertem Grindelwaldem. Podaří se Gravesovi uniknout z vězení? Kam ho jeho kroky mohou až zavést? To neví ani on sám.
1. V zajetí

Jak se mohlo stát, že jeden z nejtalentovanějších čarodějů skončil v zajetí? Muž seděl přivázaný k dřevěné židli. Před chvílí se probral. Jeho situace mu nepřišla nijak příznivá. Snažil se zachovat naprostý klid. Nebyl přece bystrozorem jen tak pro nic za nic. Bylo mu naprosto jasné, že u sebe nenajde svou hůlku. Stejně by na ni nedosáhl, když měl ruce svázané za zády.

Rozhlédl se po místnosti, v níž se nacházel. Měla hladkou podlahu a dřevěné stěny. Obklopovala ho tma, kterou narušovalo slabé světlo z jediného okna, jež bylo téměř u stropu. Nad sebou uviděl osamocenou žárovku. Nejspíš ji časem jeho únosce použije. Jistě si chtěl promluvit, když mu nedal roubík. Klidně by mohl zavolat o pomoc, kdyby předem nevěděl, že to k ničemu nebude. Podle svých předpokladů a zvuků, které k němu doléhaly, se nacházel v docích. Podle chabého světla, nejspíš měsíce, musela být noc.

Seděl vzpřímeně. Procvičoval si zápěstí a zkoušel, jestli se dokáže dostat z provazů. Nijak se mu nedařilo. Tenhle týden měl vůbec dost náročný. Byl na stopě zločinci, který ohrožoval životy řady nečarů. Nemohlo se jednat o náhodné nebo ojedinělé útoky, jak si mysleli jeho nadřízení. Vytrvale sledoval stopy, o nichž se domníval, že ho dovedou k cíli. A pak se včera dopustil začátečnické chyby.

Cítil, že i on je nějakou dobu sledován, ale nepodařilo se mu nikoho odhalit. Připisoval to únavě z přepracování. Občas se mu to stávalo. Doháněly ho pak přízraky minulosti. Proto si vždy jednou za čas dovolil odpočinek. Vlastně se tak stávalo vždy druhý pátek lichého měsíce.

V práci skončil dřív. Řádně se oblékl a zašel do klubu se jménem Club na hÉireann. Setkával se tam se stále stejnými lidmi, některé z nich by dokonce nazval svými přáteli. Vypil s nimi skleničku, či dvě. Prohodil s nimi pár slov. Tedy oni mluvili a on poslouchal. Ale bylo to jiné než v práci. Nemusel analyzovat každé jejich slovo, každé gesto nebo intonaci. Pohodlně se usadil do křesla a nechal se unést tím, že alespoň v tenhle jediný okamžik se nic neděje a svět je perfektní. A to byla chvíle, kdy selhal.

Vyšel z Club na hÉireann do temné a chladné noci. Procházel se velmi rozvláčně, měl povznesenou náladu, i když lehce mžilo. Zahnul za roh. Už se nacházel jen pár metrů od svého domu. Ještě více zpomalil svůj krok. Když míjel temnou zašlou uličku, někdo na něho zaútočil. Ne však fyzicky, ale kouzly. Jako správný bystrozor nacházející se uprostřed města plného nečarů, kteří rádi pořádají čarodějnické procesy, na chvíli zaváhal. A to zaváhání ho stálo svobodu.

Teď trpělivě čekal na svého únosce. Nesnažil se hádat, kdo by to mohl být. Existovalo jen málo osob, které by si nepřáli pro něho přesně tohle. Každý z nich byl tak podlý, aby mu vrhl kletbu do zad. Alespoň tu měl sucho a celkem teplo.

Nijak ho nepřekvapilo, když se s příchodem slunečního světla otevřely dveře. V nich uviděl postavu, kterou nikdy předtím naživo neviděl. Ale věděl, že tento muž ho sledoval již velmi dlouho.


	2. Tváří v tvář

Zavřel za sebou dveře, tím se však opět potemnilo v místnosti. Muž proto vyslovil kouzlo. Měl hluboký sametový povýšený hlas. Rázem bylo světla jako v poledne. Perfektně na sebe viděli.

„Jak jste se vyspal, pane Gravesi?" promluvil a přitom si pohrával s hůlkou, která mu v žádném případě nepatřila.

„Jistě jste mě neunesl kvůli tomu, abyste se mě zeptal na to, jak se mi spí. Gellert Grindelwald, nemýlím-li se," podotkl Graves.

„Vidím, že poznáte svého protivníka, když před vámi stojí. Jste velmi bystrý. Avšak ta vaše bystrost a dotěrnost vás dovedla až sem. Kdybyste se mě nesnažil dopadnout, mohl jste se ještě teď pohybovat volně po světě. Příště více poslouchejte své nadřízené," radil zločinec největšího formátu.

„Mou prací je vyhledávat a zatýkat takové, jako jste vy," znechuceně se na něho podíval. „Jednou vás vaše činy doženou a skončíte ve vězení."

„Myslíte? A kdo mě asi tak dopadne?" zasmál se Gellert. „Vždyť jsem chytil nejlepšího bystrozora Ameriky."

Když se únosce dostatečně nasmál a uspokojil sám se sebou, intenzivně se zahleděl do Gravesovi tváře. „A jistě vás zajímá, proč jste ještě naživu."

Čaroděj mlčel.

„Pane Percivale Gravesi. Jak vidíte, mám vaši hůlku. Navíc jste svázaný a tudíž naprosto bezmocný. Radil bych vám, abyste spolupracoval. Co byste řekl na to, kdybych vám nabídl místo ve svém hnutí. Spolu bychom obnovili svět čar a kouzel tak, jak by se nikomu jinému ani nezdálo. Nebo vám snad nevadí, jak se musíte skrývat před mudly, aby na vás nevyhlásili čistku?"

„A proto se máme my dopustit čistky na nich?" ptal se vyšetřovatel nepřesvědčeně. „Copak jste zapomněl, kdo jsem? Nikdy se k vám nepřidám."

„Percivale, Percivale," vychutnával si zvuk jeho jména. „Stále jste věrný svým hodnotám, jak rytířské. Ani na chvíli jsem nezapomněl, kdo přede mnou stojí. Tedy spíše sedí. Ale pomyšlení na spojení dvou mocných kouzelníků je tak lákavé, nemyslíte?"

„Ne, pokud by to znamenalo spojit se s vámi," stál si za svým Graves.

„V tom případě mi nedáváte jinou možnost," dodal Grindelwald chladně. Přistoupil ještě blíže ke své oběti. Hůlku mu přidržel pod bradou. Druhou ruku natáhl nad Gravesovu hlavu a vytrhl mu hrst vlasů. „To mi stačí, prozatím."

Padouch se oddálil. Vytáhl z kapsy kabátu lahvičku a jeden z vlasů spustil dovnitř. Lehce produkt promíchal a napil se. Zatnul zuby, zavřel oči. Když je znovu otevřel, místo jeho vodnatě modrého oka se na svou kořist díval teplým hnědým párem očí. Ztvrdli mu rysy a za chvíli sobě čelili dva Percivalové Gravesové. Zloduch se křivě usmál a zmizel.

Gellert Grindelwald byl opravdu muž na svém místě. Stále měl na paměti, proti komu stál. Po celou dobu jejich vzájemného rozhovoru sledoval mimiku, způsob vyjadřování, hlasové zabarvení, řeč těla svého protějšku, jen aby jeho budoucí krytí bylo co nejpřesnější. I když si své krytí vybral dokonale. Nikdo přece nebude podezřívat jednoho z nejváženějších bystrozorů ze spojení s Grindelwaldem, natož s tím, že si Grindelwald vzal jeho podobu. A bude dokonce pro něho pohodlnější neskrývat své neobyčejné kouzelnické nadání, které by bylo u průměrného čaroděje velmi nápadné, pokud by se Grindelwald nechal unést svou mocí.


	3. Samota přichází

Grindelwaldovi to nesmělo projít. Jeho krytí mu nemůže vydržet věčně. Přesněji řečeno, vydrží mu do té doby, dokud nebude mít poslední vlas své kořisti. Poté se bude muset vrátit zpět sem za Gravesem. A to se nesmí stát.

Percival Graves osaměl ve svém zajetí. Nenáviděl představu, že největší padouch na celém světě nastoupil na jeho místo. Vždy si zakládal na svých hodnotách a teď ho nahradí nějaká zvrhlá kreatura. Ale vlastně ani on sám nebyl vždy stoprocentně upřímný. Jednak nechtěl na sebe strhávat přespříliš pozornosti a jednak je lepší, když zločinec nezná všechna tajemství svého pronásledovatele.

Měl spoustu času. Dovolil si ohlédnout se do své minulosti. Byl mladý, pouhý student. Ale všechno to začalo ještě dřív, když mu sova přinesla dopis. Netušil, že by bradavické sovy létaly i na ostrovy. O to větší nadšení cítil, když se dostal na prestižní kouzelnickou školu. Rodiče ho podporovali v jeho zájmu, i když věděli, že se se svým synem budou muset na dlouho rozloučit. S radostí sháněl hábit, hůlku, kotlík, učebnice, magického tvora a další potřebné věci. Dva dny před odjezdem do školy se s rodiči ubytoval v hotelu v Londýně a prohlédli si město. Poprvé se dostal do hlavního města. Tenkrát mu to přišlo jako něco speciálního. Teď už by mu to tak velkolepé nepřišlo.

Před slavnostním rozdělováním cítil značnou nervozitu. Ve vlaku mu stihli další prváci představit jednotlivé koleje. Každá se ztotožňovala s určitými charakterovými vlastnostmi svých studentů. Nejlepší kolejí byl prý Nebelvír, ale tomu on nevěřil. Nejspíš proto, že díky svým rodičům si vážil trochu jiných hodnot než statečnosti, i když i ta je v životě velmi důležitá.

Sálem zaznělo jeho jméno: „Percival Graves." Na vyzvání se vydělil z davu a posadil se na připravenou židli. Nasadili mu na hlavu klobouk. „Vidím v tobě mnoho výjimečného, Percivale," pravil klobouk. „Jsi bystrý, statečný, důvtipný, čestný, pracovitý, věrný svým zásadám a velmi vnímavý. A s tvojí povahou tě čeká mnohá dobrodružství. Je těžké rozhodnout, kam tě zařadit. Máš ty snad nějakou představu, kam bys chtěl jít?"

„Hlavně ne Zmijozel," nechal se strhnout předsudky svých spolužáků.

„Ne, Zmijozel? Popravdě, o něm jsem mnoho neuvažoval. Vážíš si toho, co říkají ostatní, jak vidím. Mám dojem, že už vím, kam s tebou," klobouk udělal pomlku. Pak na celý sál zavolal: „Mrzimor."

Roky v Bradavicích mu dnes připadaly jako něco naprosto vzdáleného, jako by se to stalo někomu jinému. Avšak přímo tam došlo k velkému obratu v jeho životě. Miloval kouzla a magická slova. Magie k němu přicházela jako vzduch k dýchání. Velmi snadno se učil, hlavně když stále pociťoval vděčnost za to, že se dostal na takovou školu. Proto se rozhodl, že zajde ještě dál. Učil se sám v knihovně mezi zaprášenými regály. Učil se něco, co bylo do jisté míry zakázané, ale nijak zvlášť nebezpečné. Studoval pilně a jeho práce nakonec přinesla ovoce.

Jednoho prázdninového večera, kdy bylo ve škole lidí pomálu, si naposledy přečetl řádky, které již znal zpaměti. Zavřel knihu. Se značnou nervozitou si nejdříve protáhl prsty. Vstal od stolu. Pevně se opřel do chodidel. Uvolnil ruce a zavřel oči. Tiše pronesl kouzlo.

Svět kolem něho nabyl nových rozměrů. Vše se rázem zvětšilo. Jako kdyby jeho pokoj najednou sloužil nějakému obrovi. Důvod tkvěl v tom, že se Percival, zvaný Peregrin, zmenšil. Snažil se zůstat v klidu. Věděl přece moc dobře, co se stane. Zlepšil se mu zrak, rozšířilo se mu zorné pole. Byl sice menší, ale o to se dokázal rychleji pohybovat. A co více, mohl létat. Na podlaze pokoje bradavického studenta se nacházel pták. Žádný velikán, celkem nenápadný, ale zároveň nedostižný dravec. Tenkrát udělal hloupost, když roztáhl křídla a chtěl zkusit letět. Hned se praštil o zeď a postupně porazil všechny stěny svého pokoje. Jak byl mladý. Od příště zkoušel své schopnosti jen na čerstvém vzduchu.


	4. Cesta ven

Graves se vrátil do současnosti. Seděl v ní svázaný na židli uprostřed jinak prázdné místnosti s jedním oknem vysoko nad zemí. Hůlku u sebe neměl, ale to mu nečinilo žádný problém. Dokázal čarovat i bez ní, stejně jako Grindelwald. Ale ruce za zády mu zhoršovaly situaci. Přesto nepropadal panice a snil o tom, jak bude volný jako pták.

Slova nepotřeboval. Stačilo se jen pořádně soustředit. A na to měl ty nejlepší podmínky. Kolem něho vládl klid a nic ho nerozptylovalo. Zavřel oči.

Provazy kolem jeho těla povolily. Sesunuly se bezvládně na židli a podlahu. Cítil lehkost. Otevřel oči. Zaoblené drápky škrábaly od dřeva sedáku. Vzhlédl k oknu. Bylo lehce pootevřené. Snad to bude stačit pro to, aby se dostal ven. Roztáhl křídla a mávl. Vznesl se do vzduchu. Takhle dobře se už dlouho necítil. Několikrát obezřetně obletěl prostor, než se usadil na okenní římsu a přemýšlel o dalším postupu.

Otvor se nezdál dostatečný pro lehký průlet. Musel být opatrný. Přiblížil se ještě o pár skoků k oknu. Několikrát klobnul zobákem do skla, aby se otvor ještě zvětšil. Přeskočil na vnější parapet. Podíval se kolem sebe do vlídného odpoledne. Zřítil se dolů. Padal. Stáhl křídla ještě více k sobě. Vyvinul nepředstavitelnou rychlost. Blížil se k zemi. Nijak nebrzdil. Užíval si vítr, který ho míjel.

Zbýval asi metr či dva od země. Roztáhl perutě a ve vzduchu se přetočil. Začal stoupat opět vzhůru. Kroužil nad budovami a snažil si udělat obrázek o tom, kde se nacházel. Uvědomil si, že jeho odhad byl správný. Nacházel se v přístavních docích. Nedaleko se rozkládalo moře. Nepřipadalo mu však, že by město poznával. Grindelwald se s ním musel přemístit, když byl v bezvědomí.

Rozhodl se proto letět jedním směrem, dokud nenarazí na nějaký významný bod. Přece jen ptačí let je rychlejší než lidská chůze. Pohyboval se vzduchem jako ladný téměř nepostřehnutelný přízrak. Sokol stěhovavý se dostal mimo městské osídlení. Letěl dále nad lesy a potoky. Kolem něho se čas od času objevil dravec chránící si své teritorium, ale on si ho naprosto nevšímal a dostával se dál. Nejdůležitější pro něho bylo, aby se neodchýlil od svého kurzu.

Pod ním se rozrůstaly malé domky. Začínalo další osídlení, ale bylo o poznání řidší. A ke každé budově patřilo drobné políčko. Po zemi se pohybovali lidé. Měli nezvyklé oranžové vesty. A přes rameno pušku. To nevypadalo nijak dobře.

Náhle oblohu zaplnily vyplašené kachny. Vůbec si nevšímaly svého dravého společníka. Ještě horší situace nastala, když se rozezněl zvuk palby. Pár kulek prosvištělo těsně kolem jeho ptačího těla. Štěstí se na něho zřejmě usmálo. Přesto se potřeboval dostat do bezpečí. Jednoduše se chtěl vystoupat výš, aby se dostal mimo trajektorii. Jenže mu bránily vyděšené honěné kusy. Udělal dvě tempa spolu s davem. Dál nemohl. Řítil se dolů. Zasažen přesnou ranou jednoho z myslivců. Klesal volným pádem k zemi. Teď už neměl sílu na tom nic změnit.


	5. Nové zajetí

Z nebe pršeli sestřelení ptáci. Snášeli se k zemi rychlostí své váhy. Tvrdý dopad pocítilo ale jen pár ne zrovna šťastných jedinců. K místu snesení se vyřítili lovečtí psi. Z křoví vyběhla stejným směrem jedna dívka. Všimla si něčeho přinejmenším znepokojivého mezi kachními těly.

Přiskočila k hromádce a snažila se odhánět vybuzené psy. Klekla si a do dlaní si položila drobné ptačí tělíčko. Vzala ho do náruče. „Co tam děláš?! Okamžitě se vrať," zavolal na ni otec. Dívka se už stejně vracela ke skupině. „Někomu se podařilo trefit sokola," zvolala v odpověď.

Naštěstí ještě dýchal, upokojila se dívka. Ale to nemuselo trvat dlouho, pokud by nezasáhla. Sokol měl ošklivě poraněné křídlo. Nemohl by uletět před loveckými psy, ani kdyby ze všech sil chtěl.

Žena se vrátila ke své skupině. Otec na zvíře v jejím náručí zálibně hleděl. „Dobrý postřeh, Meg. Jsi celá po mně. Takového kousku by byla opravdu škoda. Třeba by se dal ještě vycvičit. Na honech by se nám strašně hodil."

Meg si prohlížela ještě pozorněji ptáčka, který jí spočíval v náručí. Nebyl už zrovna nejmladší, trénink s ním půjde ztěžka. Neměl ani kroužek, určitě nebude zvyklý na lidi. Bude ho muset hodně hlídat, aby si neublížil. Nejvíc jí však zaujala jeho hlava. Od obočí až k páteři se mu táhl proužek jasně stříbrných per. Takový znak byl u sokolů unikátní a velmi líbivý. „Já se o něho postarám," pronesla a vydala se na cestu domů.

Ze všeho nejdřív bylo potřeba zastavit krvácení. Ránu vyčistila, sešila a prvně obvázala poraněné křídlo. Dravce uložila do flanelových přikrývek a dno voliéry, která dřív sloužila andulkám. V tuhle chvíli musela stačit jednomu sokolovi. Do misky mu nalila čistou vodu. Zavřela klec a odešla.

Její jednání neuniklo pozornosti mladších sourozenců. „Co to tam máš?" volal na ni Ian.

„Do toho ti nic není."

„Jsi zlá. Řeknu to na tebe mamince," vyhrožoval chlapec.

Sestra na něho vrhla nevraživý pohled. „Tak co jsi nám přinesla?" postavila se před Meg mladší sestřička.

„Vám jsem nic nepřinesla," odpověděla trochu nepříjemně.

Dítě začalo pofňukávat. Meg se uklidnila. „Tak dobře. Přinesla jsem raněného ptáčka, ale teď spí. Ne, že ho budete budit," varovala je. Sourozenci energicky kroutily hlavou. „Na nás se můžeš spolehnout," prohlásil Ian.

„No právě," řekla Meg s ironií v hlase. Ale přece jen je tiše dovedla ke kleci se spícím marodem. „To je on," zašeptala.

„Ten je krásný," promluvila malá Sarah se zatajeným hlasem.

„Můžu si ho pohladit?" zeptal se Ian.

„Ne, ještě by tě kousl. Je divoký," zarazila ho starší sestra.

„Vždyť spí," protestoval bratr.

„To nemůžeš nikdy vědět. Tak jste si ho prohlédli a jdeme," Meg vzala oba své sourozence za rameno a vyvedla je ven. Tohle jim už mohlo stačit. Na závěr za sebou zamkla dveře, které vedly k voliérám, a klíč si bezpečně schovala.


	6. Překvapení

Ráno se Percival Graves probudil plný překvapení. Jednak ho překvapilo, že byl vůbec naživu. Ostatní jeho zjištění se zdála podružná v porovnání s tímto, ale přesto zajímavá. Nacházel se v ptačí kleci. Vlastně nemohl čekat ani nic jiného, když se teď pohyboval po světě ve své zvířecí podobě. Dno měl pěkně čisté. Misku, jež ležela na podlaze, plnou vody. I když jako pták moc tekutin nepotřeboval. Sám se našel zabalený do teplých pokrývek. Jeho nynější zajetí mu nepřišlo nijak omezující, až na ty mříže.

Chtěl se vyhrabat z brlohu. Při svém snažení si uvědomil poranění, které mu bránilo v úniku. Zkontroloval si obvázané křídlo a zhodnotil situaci. Pro Gravese, bystrozora, nevypadala situace nijak příznivě. Teď už teprve neměl šanci se dostat zpět na základnu KOKUSy a uvěznit Grindelwalda, který tak nemilosrdně zacházel se životy nečarů a který mu sprostě ukradl identitu. Po dlouhé době se Graves opravdu rozčílil. Přešlapoval nervózně po výběhu. Čím déle bude pryč, tím větší může Grindelwald napáchat škody. Je to nejnebezpečnější kouzelník současnosti a nikdo neví, že se nachází jim přímo pod nosem. A jako šéf oddělení Kouzelnické bezpečnosti mu podléhají lidé, kteří nebudou zpochybňovat jeho nařízení. To nemohlo dobře dopadnout. Zobákem trhal za kovové mřížoví.

Náhle se otevřely dveře. Jejich vrzání vyvedlo Gravese z vlastních myšlenek. Ztuhl uprostřed pohybu. Vyčkával, co bude následovat. Přistupovala k němu celkem mladá žena v rukavicích. Na první pohled vypadala vlídně, upřímně. Usmívala se. Mluvila na něho, i když si nemohla být jistá, že jí rozumí každé slovo. Měla příjemný hlas.

„Ahoj, nemusíš se ničeho bát. Já ti nechci ublížit. Jen klid," pomalu a velmi opatrně přistupovala ke kleci. Sokol se stále ani nepohnul. Vyčkával. Trochu netypické pro divokého opeřence. „Ustup od mříže, ať ti můžu dát krmení," ukázala mu plechový kbelík.

Sokol pustil mříž a postavil se doprostřed cely. Meg se tvářila překvapeně. Ale snažila se nevyvozovat žádný závěr. Prostě jen shoda náhod. Zalovila v kbelíku a vytáhla kousek syrového masa. Hodila mu jídlo do výběhu.

Během krmení na něho stále mluvila. „Včera tě postřelili, ale nebude to nic vážného. Hlavně teď musíš být v klidu, aby se ti křídlo pořádně zahojilo. Zatím se o tebe budu starat." Na chvíli se odmlčela.

„Já jsem Meg, mimochodem," představila se.

Sokol se na ni zadíval vědomým pohledem. Meg se zarazila. Ale pak se jen zasmála nad svojí představivostí a odložila kýbl stranou. Sundala si rukavice. Pořádně si umyla ruce. Připravila si stolek se zdravotnickými potřebami. Sokol ji bedlivě pozoroval. Posunula si židli ke stolku. Pak se vrátila k voliéře. „Musím ti převázat ránu," prohlásila a otevřela dvířka. Pevně sevřela dravce, ale dávala si přitom pozor, aby mu nepůsobila bolest, a vytáhla ho ven.

V první chvíli, jak ucítil svobodu, ho napadlo, že zkusí uletět. Pak ho naštěstí ovládl zdravý rozum a zůstal klidný. Jedno křídlo by ho ve vzduchu neudrželo.

Dívka si sedla na židli. Sokola si usadila v klíně, pořád na něm spočívala její ruka. Do druhé vzala nůžky a rozstříhala obvaz. Prohlédla si ránu. Šití drželo dobře. Krvácení nadobro ustalo. Okolí nejevilo známky zánětu. „Vypadá to pěkně," okomentovala Meg. Sokol nijak nereagoval. Dívka vzala čisté obinadlo a převázala poranění.

„Tak to bychom měli," prohlásila dívka. Pohladila zvíře po hřbetu a vrátila ho zpátky do klece.


	7. Nové jméno

Nemělo cenu se teď proměnit zpátky do lidské podoby. Byl zraněný. Sice se docela rychle zotavoval, ale i přes to se obával, že změnou těla by si mohl přivodit úplně zbytečně šok. Nemohl si být svým úsudkem sice stoprocentně jistý, nebyl zdravotník, ale riskovat nechtěl.

Navíc mu tady nic nechybělo. Meg se o něho vzorně starala. Nemohl si na ni v žádném směru stěžovat. Pravidelně ho navštěvovala. Dávala mu potravu, čistila klec, měnila obvazy. Proto se snažil být poslušným pacientem a nevzdoroval jí na rozdíl od ostatních opeřenců, jež s ním sdíleli místnost, ne však voliéru.

Objevila se Meg. Byla přesná jako hodinky. Doskočil doprostřed klece a čekal. Dívka otevřela dvířka a vyndala sokola ven. Vzala si ho do náruče a vyrazila ven. Minula stolek s věcmi na převaz, prošla kolem kbelíků na žrádlo. Sokol zpozorněl. Opouštěl dosud známá místa. Něco se změnilo.

Už několik dní Meg terorizovaly dotazy ostatních členů rodiny. Všechny zajímalo, jak se daří zachráněnému dravci. I přes to, že na první pohled nevypadal, jako by někomu patřil, byl velmi krotký. Dívku proto napadlo seznámit svého nového kamaráda se zbytkem osazenstva domu. Jen doufala, že ho to moc nerozruší.

Vstoupila do kuchyně. Všechno podstatné probíhalo právě v této místnosti. Rodina seděla pohromadě. Každý se však zaměstnával úplně jinak. Matka vařila. Otec zpravoval rádio, Ian mu pomáhal a Sarah si hrála s panenkami.

Sarah vzhlédla jako první. „Jé," výskla, vyskočila a drala se ke zvířeti.

Meg ochranitelsky zvedla sokola z dosahu. „Uklidni se, ještě ho vylekáš," napomenula sestru.

Posadila se s ním ke stolu a snažila se, aby všechno bylo jako jindy. Zdělala z křídla obvazy, zkontrolovala ránu. Sokol se držel skrčený, rozptyloval ho jakýkoliv zvuk, který se k němu donesl. A že jich bylo hodně, když otec opravoval rádio. „Podej mi šroubovák, rychle," zavelel na chlapce. Jakoby se mělo rádio každou chvíli rozsypat. „A drž to pořádně," napomenul ho. Tak to chodilo pořád dokola.

Sarah bedlivě sledovala každý sestřin pohyb. Jizva se stáhla a volně se pohybovala, křídlo se hojilo velmi dobře. Za pár dní už bude opět schopný ladného letu. Otec se najednou odlepil od své práce. Zadíval se na pacienta. „Mohl by začít s tréninkem. Silný je na to dost a vypadá disciplinovaně. To půjde hravě."

Ptačí zrak si změřil pána domu.

„Mohla bych si ho pohladit?" zeptala se Sarah svého rodiče.

„Jen do toho," vyzval ji otec.

Meg tiše pošeptala opeřenci ve svém klíně. „To je v pořádku." Přesto zesílila sevření kolem jeho tělíčka. „Opatrně," upozornila sestřičku.

Sarah pomalu přistoupila k Meg. Posadila se vedle ní na židli. Zvedla odvážně ruku, ale pak obezřetně pokládala dlaň na hlavu zvířete. Pták držel. „Je tak hebký," poznamenala. Sokol celou dobu nespouštěl Sarah z očí.

„Mohl bych ho nakrmit?" dožadoval se Ian.

„Jděte si s tím ven. Zvířata by neměla jíst ve stejné místnosti s lidmi," ozvala se matka od vaření.

Děti poslušně vstaly. Ian se vrhl pro krmení. Venku ještě bylo teplo. Sokol se vypnul. Meg ho jemně pohladila ukazováčkem po hrudníku.

„Měli bychom mu dát nějaké jméno," řekl Ian, který se snažil dát novému mazlíčkovi jídlo. Ten se na něho dlouze podíval.

„Je to divoké zvíře. Až se uzdraví, uletí pryč," předpokládala Meg.

„A nebo taky ne. Dáme mu jméno. Třeba Lori," navrhl Ian.

„To je jméno pro papouška. Co třeba Ralf?" navrhla Sarah.

„Ralf je jméno pro trpaslíka," odmítal Ian. „Artie."

„To ne. To by se už klidně mohl jmenovat, nevím, třeba Percy," vypálila Meg. Sokol se na ni podezřívavě podíval.

„Tak jo, Percy zní dobře," dodal Ian. Hodil poslední kus masa trochu neblahým směrem. „Aport," zavolal na dravce.

Percy jen na něho otočil hlavu. Vážně se na něho podíval, ale zůstal na svém místě.


	8. Přituhuje

Všechny dny se zdály stále stejné. Dalo se na to krásně zvyknout. Přesně podle jeho představ. Přesto s každým dalším dnem cítil, jak sílí, dokonce už zkoušel poletovat. Za chvíli se už bude moci znovu vydat na cestu. S každým dalším dnem však vypadala Meg čím dál nešťastněji.

Blížila se zima. Opuštěná samota, jako byla ta jejich, se musela pořádně zaopatřit. Jenže poslední dobou se jim začal za záhadných okolností ztrácet dobytek. Jestli chtěli přežít zimu, muselo se s tím něco udělat. Zkoušeli různé pasti a návnady, ale nic nezabralo. Všude kolem ohrad nacházeli jen stopy šelmy. Zvířata se ztrácela dál.

Percival přemítal o svém stavu. Už si pomalu ani nevzpomínal, kdy naposledy byl takhle dlouho v ptačí podobě. To vlastně ještě studoval. Mohlo to být tak v pátém ročníku, protože ten rok vyhrál poprvé a naposledy mrzimorský famfrpálový tým, a taková událost se nedá zapomenout. Oslavovali celé týdny ve svých společných prostorách, aby studenty ostatních kolejí nechtěně nepřiváděli do úzkých svým veselím.

Někdy v té době se Percy rozhodl znovu nepozorovaně prověřit své dovednosti. Skryl se na okraji Zapovězeného lesa. Nechtěl, aby ho někdo viděl. Proměnil se v sokola a poletoval si bez zábran po okolí. Vznášel se nad famfrpálovým hřištěm, nahlédl pomalu do každého okna hradu, letěl nad zahrádkami a nad jezerem. Závěrem se dostal opět nad les. Věděl, že by měl přistát, ale nechtělo se mu. Sám sebe přemluvil, že se musí více dozvědět o zvyklostech obyčejných ptáků a snažit se jim přizpůsobit tak, aby dělal co nejlepší dojem pravého sokola.

Problém spočíval v tom, že dravci netvoří hejna. Trvalo velice dlouho, než si našel jedince, který by s ním chtěl navázat kontakt. Nebyl to sice přímo jeho druh, ale alespoň nějaký úspěch. Jeho společník patřil mezi jestřáby a nechal si říkat Tim. Později Graves přišel na to, že jeho kolega byl rovněž zvěromág. Dozvěděl se od něho spoustu užitečných rad, než se opět vrátil do školy.

Učitelé nevypadali nijak nadšeně z toho, že se jejich dlouho postrádaný žák vrátil. Celý sbor se na něho výhružně díval ještě po zbytek školního roku. Ten rok také dostal nejvíce poznámek a trestů, aby si uvědomil, že zmizet bez sebemenší zprávy se prostě nedělá. To moc dobře věděl, ale volání přírody jednoduše zvítězilo.

Spolužáci naproti tomu projevovali veliký zájem o jeho příhody. Málokterému mrzimorskému studentovi se podařilo prožít nějaké dobrodružství. Ten rok byl v mnoha ohledech pro jejich kolej speciální. Jenže on jim nesměl nic říct. Jak by to vypadalo, kdyby nějaký chlapec bůhví odkud přiznal, že dokáže něco, na co ani jeho učitelé nestačí. A nedokázal ani lhát. Proto se uchýlil k výroku, který je pro teenagery typický. „Nevím," řekl každému, kdo se zeptal. To všem připadalo ještě zajímavější, a tak sami začali vymýšlet nejrůznější historky, které pak kolovaly rychlostí blesku. Žádná z nich se ale ani zdaleka nepřiblížila skutečnosti.

Byla ještě jedna, mnohem smutnější část jeho života, která ho vedla k proměně, ale ta první vzpomínka na potulování po lesích za jeho studentských let byla přece jen veselejší, proto si tuto vybavoval vždy jako první. Podíval se zkoumavým pohledem na Meg. Vypadala zasmušile. Měla s sebou plný batoh. Asi se někam chystala.

„Čeká nás úkol, Percy. Doufám, že spolu na něco přijdeme. Když jsem sama nic nezmohla," promluvila k němu a vyndala ho z klece. Prsty v kožené rukavici ho držela za pařátky a sokol se vypjal do celé své výšky.

Vyšli ven do zimní krajiny. Putovala s ním dál k ohradě pro dobytek. Uvnitř se potulovalo jen několik slabších kusů. Dřív měl o jejich hospodářství trochu jinou představu. Sehnula se ke stopám ve sněhu. „Vidíš? To tu zanechalo zvíře, které nám krade kravky." Vše se vysvětlilo.

„Měli bychom to zvíře najít, dokud nám ještě něco málo zbylo," rmoutila se. Ukázala na stopy a zavelela: „Hledej, Percy."

Sokol ale není pes a proměněný sokol teprve ne. Přesto se vznesl a vydal se k další stopě. Následně se vznesl do výše, dostal se nad les. Obezřetně kroužil nad usedlostí, aby nabral směr, jímž doletěl až sem. Musel se dostat do nejbližšího města, kde by se mohl pokusit vyhledat jakéhokoliv člena KOKUSy, aby konečně překazil Grindelwaldovo řádění. Bylo pozdě na solitérskou práci. Uplynulo už strašně moc času a on byl zoufalý. Ještě naposledy se podíval dolů, aby si upřesnil kurz.


	9. Pakt svobody

Pod sebou uviděl Meg. Bezradnou a tak malou. Byl jí za tolik vděčný. Zachránila ho před jistou smrtí. Starala se o něho. Nemohl si na ni ani v nejmenším stěžovat. Nikdy se mu nesnažila ublížit, ani ho nijak nekrotila. Přistupovala k němu jako k příteli. Nemohl ji takhle podle opustit. Jeho kariéra musela počkat. Dlužil jí projev vděku.

To, co se chystal udělat, nemuselo dopadnout vůbec dobře. Naprosto si to uvědomoval. Udělal ještě jeden okruh a sestoupil opět na zem. Snad to pochopí.

Nepřistál hned u ní. Skryl se mezi stromy, ale dal si dobrý pozor, aby si ho všimla. Přistávání na zem je pro dravce značně náročné. Nepotřeboval obecenstvo. Chytil se pařáty větvičky a z té seskočil na blízký pařez.

Meg vyrazila za ním. Minula pár stromů. Obešla neprostupné houští. Vyhnula se pár nástrahám. Letmo zkontrolovala, jestli mají srnky v krmelci dost potravy. Ještě pár metrů ji dělilo od místa, kde se měl nacházet její sokol. Vzhlédla a uviděla elegantně vypadajícího muže.

Měl vážný, ale vlídný pohled. Jeho oči jí připadaly povědomé. Ukázal jí gestem, aby šla blíž. Byla obezřetná. Strčila si ruce do kapes. V jedné měla schovaný nožík, který byla ochotná použít, kdyby si muž chtěl něco zkusit.

Muž se lehce usmál. „Jmenuji se Percival Graves. Jsem ti moc vděčný za to, že jsi mi zachránila život a za to, jak ses o mě po celou dobu starala. Jsem ti zavázán za to, co jsi pro mě udělala," promluvil s téměř neznatelným přízvukem.

„Cože?" dívka netušila, o co jde.

„Chápu, že mě nemůžeš poznat. Já jsem ten sokol, o kterého ses starala. Percival Graves," zopakoval a podal jí ruku.

„Morgana Smithová," představila se a potřásla Gravesovi rukou, stále ještě zaražená.

„Morgana je pěkné jméno," pokračoval muž.

„Mám ho po babičce. Jsem radši, když mi říkají Meg." Na chvíli se zamyslela. „Jak je to možné?"

„Co myslíš?"

„Jak je možné, že byste mohl být můj sokol? To jste nějaký čaroděj, nebo co?" ptala se Meg, značně vyvedená z konceptu.

„Ano."

„Hm. Tak to je vážně super," řekla Meg ironicky. Otočila se k němu zády. Založila si ruce a kopla do hroudy sněhu. „Jak teď můžu chytit to zvíře, které nám odnáší dobytek. Zemřeme hlady."

„To je mi velice líto."

„Tak se můžete zase proměnit zpátky a vypátráte mi tu věc," naléhala Meg.

„Nejsem žádný pes. Jsem jedním z předních bystrozorů KOKUSy. To znamená, že jsem něco jako detektiv."

„Takže byste mi mohl pomoci," chytla se nitky.

„Já mám teď rozdělaný případ. Musím dopadnout jednoho kouzelníka," prohlásil Graves.

„To bude muset počkat. Pomůžete mi najít to zvíře, a pak si dělejte, co chcete," oznámila Meg.

„Je to nejnebezpečnější kouzelník všech dob. Ohrožuje občany Spojených států," vysvětloval bystrozor.

„Říkal jste, že jste mi zavázán. Proto vás teď žádám, abyste mi pomohl kvůli tomu, co jsem pro vás udělala. A pak budete mít už ode mě pokoj. Rozumíme si?"

Percival Graves, muž svých zásad, nemohl jinak než souhlasit. „Tak mi ještě jednou ukaž ty stopy."


	10. Stopovaná

Oba společně klečeli nad šlápotami ve sněhu. Vyšetřovatel porovnával vzájemnou hloubku, délku, počet, směr šíření a proměnlivost. Dívka si ho prohlížela u práce. Pořád ještě nemohla uvěřit tomu, čeho byla svědkem. Pozorovala svého společníka. Náhle se zvedl, narovnal se a otočil se k Meg.

„Měl bych si promluvit s tvými rodiči," promluvil a vydal se směrem k domu.

„Na co jste přišel?" ptala se dívka.

Graves se zastavil. Znovu se ohnul ke stopám. „Tohle nejsou zvířecí stopy. Jak si můžeš všimnout, tady je vyrýsováno pět prstů."

„Lidské stopy přece poznám. Tohle je něco jiného," odmítala Meg.

„To je pravda, lidské stopy to nejsou. Jde spíše o tvora člověku jen podobného. Podle mých zkušeností by mohlo jít o trolíky obecné," hádal Graves.

„To znamená, že jich tu bylo víc?"

„Odhadoval bych to na pětičlennou skupinu," rozhlédl se ještě jednou kolem ohrady.

„A proč si potřebujete promluvit s našima?" zeptala se Meg.

„Trolící jsou obyčejně velmi dobrosrdeční. Berou si cizí majetek jen, když je k tomu někdo vyzve. A to je ještě musí hodně přemlouvat. Takže nejspíš museli mluvit s tvými rodiči," předpokládal detektiv. „Říkalas, že tvoje babička se jmenovala Morgana?" chytal se toho, co se mu naskytlo.

„Byla taková hodně zvláštní. Ale moc si ji nepamatuju. Zemřela, když jsem byla malá."

„To je mi líto," pravil Graves.

„Když jsme u těch jmen. Vy se vážně jmenujete Percival?"

„No, ano."

„Tak to jsem se zas tak nespletla. Teda, jako bych byla nějaká vědma," zasmála se Meg.

Percival uvažoval: „Ta babička byla z otcovy nebo z matčiny strany?" Nechtěl vzbudit moc velkou pozornost zpovídáním obyčejných nečarů. Mohl by tím vzbudit víc pozornosti, než bylo nutné.

„Z matčiny strany."

„Mohl bych si tedy promluvit s tvojí matkou? Nikdo jiný u toho být nemusí," podíval se na ni vážným pohledem.

„Jak si přejete, pane," prohlásila trochu výsměšně.

Už byli vevnitř. Konečně viděl dům z lidské perspektivy. Měl jen dvě obytné místnosti, kuchyň a ložnici. Všechno vypadalo přívětivě, rodinně. Jinak by to ani nešlo v tak malém domě. Děti si nejspíš hrály někde venku a otec jistě obcházel hospodářství. V kuchyni se proto potkali pouze s paní domu. O to snazší bude jeho vysvětlování.

„Přeji dobrý den, paní Smithová," ozval se vyšetřovatel.

Oslovená žena se polekala. Otočila se čelem k návštěvě a utřela si ruce do zástěry. „Kdo jste a co chcete?" odstavila hrnec z horké plotýnky.

„Mami, to je pan Percival…" Meg zapomněla příjmení.

„Graves," napověděl muž. „Vaše dcera mě požádala, abych vám pomohl najít viníka krádeží vašeho dobytka. Jsem jedním z hlavních bystrozorů KOKUSy," představil se sám.

„A to má být jako co?" zarazila se matka.

„Je detektiv," vysvětlila Meg.

Takže teď musel Graves změnit strategii. Dostal se do místa plného nezasvěcených čarodějů, přinejlepším, ale spíše se jednalo o nečary. Tohle se nevyvíjelo úplně podle představ. Ale přesto tu nějaký znalý kouzelník být musel, nebo v minulosti byl, jinak by sem trolíci nepřišli. Komunikovali vždy výhradně s kouzelníky a ty dokázali vycítit na míle daleko.

„Mám na vás jen pár otázek," pokračoval Graves. Paní Smithová ho gestem vyzvala, aby spustil.

„Neviděla jste tu v poslední době nějaké cizí osoby?"

„Ne."

„A někdo jiný? Nesvěřil se vám někdo s tím, že by tu někoho cizího viděl, nebo s ním dokonce mluvil?" zajímal se muž.

„Ne. O ničem takovém nevím."

Graves chvíli mlčel. Ale stejně se musel zeptat. „Chtěl bych se ještě dozvědět pár informací o vaší matce. Pomohlo by to při vyšetřování."

„Když myslíte."

Takhle se k němu už dlouho nikdo nechoval. „Myslíte, že by vaše matka mohla před vámi skrývat nějaké tajemství?"

„Ta jich měla," mávla žena rukou.

Tomu věřil. „Setkávala se někdy s, dejme tomu, _zvláštními_ osobami?"

„Docela často se tu potulovaly nejrůznější existence. Myslíte, že by to mohl být někdo z nich?" náhle se zeptala. Pak si i sama odpověděla: „To ne. Ne."

„Viděla jste tu někdy skupinu lidí, kteří jsou asi o dvě hlavy vyšší než já, mohutní, s mírně namodralou pletí? Jistě byste je poznala, kdybyste je viděla."

„Ne."

„Vlastnila vaše matka knihy s téměř pohádkovým obsahem?" pořád doufal ve svůj první instinkt.

„Meg, na půdě jsou schované všechny věci po babičce. Zaveď ho tam," matka zaúkolovala svou dceru.

„Děkuji vám," slušně odpověděl Graves.


	11. Slib

Meg zvedla víko staré zaprášené truhly. „Tak tohle jsou babiččiny poklady." Nahlížela podezřívavě dovnitř. Viděla jen řadu knih a spoustu dárkových předmětů. Graves okamžitě sáhl po první knize, co byla navrchu. Podíval se na hřbet a začal listovat. Postupně prohlédl dalších pět knih.

„Přesně jak jsem tušil. Babička byla čarodějka. Má tady pěknou sbírku knih o magizoologii."

„Zajímavé. A v čem nám to pomůže?" Meg si prohlížela jednotlivé předměty.

„Máme teď jistotu, že sem chodí trolíci. Stačí je jen vypátrat, přemluvit a všechno bude v pořádku," objasnil kouzelník.

„Budete mi i dál pomáhat, viďte," žádala dívka. Muž opatrně přikývl. Znovu se zadívali do hlubin truhly. Meg vzala do ruky dlouhý hrbolatý proutek. Půdou proběhl lehký závan větru. „A tohle bude kouzelnická hůlka," řekla posměšně.

„Přesně tak."

„Vážně?" Meg byla překvapená. „Co je na ní tak kouzelného? Vypadá skoro jako obyčejný klacík." Pozorně si prohlížela hůlku, která ji nepředstavitelně přitahovala.

„Uvnitř každé hůlky se nachází jádro, kousek magického zvířete. Ale hůlka by měla sloužit spíše ke zlepšení koncentrace a zvýšení účinku vyslaného kouzla," pravil Graves.

„Takže kvůli jedné hůlce muselo zemřít nevinné zvíře?" pohoršovala se dívka.

„Ne tak často, jak si asi představuješ. Používají se mimo jiné žíně jednorožce, pero fénixe," rychle přestal s výčtem. Nechtěl Meg zahlcovat informacemi, kterým by nerozuměla, a které by ji rozrušily.

„Zajímavé," řekla poněkud ztracená ve vlastních úvahách. „Takže by stačilo takhle mávnout hůlkou-"

„Ne," utnul ji Graves a rázně sklonil dívčí ruku s hůlkou. „Pro necvičené osoby to je velmi nebezpečné," varoval.

„Promiňte," sklopila oči. Pak zauvažovala: „Je nějaký způsob, abych měla jistotu, že mě v našem případu nepodrazíte?"

„Já?" Gravese v prvním okamžiku zarazilo, jak si vysloužil takovou nedůvěru ve vlastní osobu. Před tím, když ho znala jako dravce, měla k němu větší náklonnost. Na druhou stranu to nebylo zas tak nepochopitelné.

Mohl se zavázat neporušitelným slibem. Jenže on neměl u sebe hůlku a ona neměla vůbec žádné zkušenosti s magií. To nepřipadalo v úvahu.

Snažil si vzpomenout na různé varianty závazných kouzel. Jenže ve své praxi se s nimi nikdy nepotkával a žádný čaroděj neměl takovou drzost zpochybňovat Gravesovo slovo.

Jeho mysl se zastavila na největší hlouposti a nemohla se za žádnou cenu od ní odpoutat.

To byl snad ve druhém nebo třetím ročníku, kdy děti ještě nemají moc rozumu. Po několik týdnů jim vydrželo dávat si nesplnitelné úkoly a měnit vzhled spolužákům. I v Mrzimoru si dokázali užít ponižující zábavu.

„Tak do toho," vyzvala ho Meg.

Na druhou stranu, to bylo první kouzlo, které dokázal bez použití hůlky. Celkem primitivní, až se divil, že vůbec funguje. Ani netušil, kde ho mohla Lenora vyhrabat.

Percival Graves si naposledy povzdechl. Ale pak už se vpravil do role. Pružně vstal a slavnostně se napřímil. Zvedl pravou ruku a palcem si na levou stranu hrudníku nakreslil šikmo položenou přímku a přitom odříkal slova: „Na mou duši."

Pak vyzval Meg: „Teď vyslov, co chceš, abych slíbil."

„Slibte mi, že spolu dovedeme tenhle případ do konce," prohlásila Meg.

„Na psí uši," překřížil čáru a rázem se kříž na chvíli rozzářil do světle modré.

„To jako vážně? A co se stane, když slib nedodržíte?" Meg nebyla nijak přesvědčená.

Kouzelník odpověděl se stoickým klidem: „Narostou mi psí uši."

„To si snad děláte srandu," Meg se zhrozila.

„Ne. Jestli chceš, můžu ti já dát nějaký nesplnitelný úkol, aby ses přesvědčila na vlastní kůži," pronesl Graves naprosto neutrálně jako člověk, který danou situaci už několikrát zažil.

„Ne. Jaký bude další krok?" dívka okamžitě změnila téma.

Bystrozor rozhodl: „Trolíci obecní se nachází v okrajových oblastech měst. Půjdeme proto do nejbližšího města. Pochybuji, že by byli někde zdaleka. Ty krádeže netrvají moc dlouho a už jste přišli o téměř všechen dobytek. Bez urážky."


	12. Město

„Jsme ve městě. A teď půjdeme od domu k domu a budeme se všech ptát na ty zvláštní bytosti?" zeptala se podrážděně Meg. Nedokázala snést, když nebyla zasvěcená do všech aspektů vyšetřování.

„Ne. To by bylo naprosto nerozumné."

„Tak jak zjistíme, kde máme ty trolíky hledat?"

Pomalu už mu docházela trpělivost s jejími věčnými otázkami. Stále se však snažil působit vyrovnaným dojmem. „Půjdu tam, kde získám potřebné informace." Nechtěl prozrazovat příliš mnoho nezasvěcené osobě.

„A kde to je?"

„V baru."

„A jak víte, kde ten bar je?" zajímalo Meg.

Viděl jen jediný způsob, jak nevybuchnout a ovládnout celou situaci. „Instinkt," zavtipkoval. Detektiv má určitý instinkt, ale rozhodně by se měl především řídit hmatatelnými důkazy. Jen takové mohou obstát u soudu a udržet zločince za mřížemi.

„Vážně?" Meg se chytila.

Pobaveně se na ni podíval. „Ne. Sleduji ukazatele." Pokynul ke směrovce.

„Á, pán je vtipálek," rýpla si. „Jak můžete vědět, že zrovna tenhle bar bude ten správný?"

„Jedná se o celostátní řetězec. Jestli by ti to nevadilo, dovnitř bych šel sám. Zatím si můžeš zajít někam podle vlastního uvážení," navrhl jí.

„Tak to ne. Chci být u toho. To jsou všichni kouzelníci nebo kouzelné bytosti tak bázliví?"

„Nazval bych to spíš ostražitostí. Určitě jsi musela slyšet o čarodějnických procesech," poučil ji.

„To mi je jedno, jdu s vámi. Nechci, abyste mě vyřazoval z mého případu. A navíc, nikdo nepozná, že k vám nepatřím. Mám přece hůlku," nosila ji ve vlasech namísto jehlice. „A to je víc, než máte vy. Proč by si o vás nemohli myslet to samé, že jste obyčejný člověk," popíchla ho. Muž se usmál.

Vstup do baru U báby Hempstockové ústil do temné postranní uličky celé polepené plakáty. „Jak může být tohle název pro řetězec barů? Divím se, že ještě nezkrachovali. Už podle názvu by mě dovnitř nikdo nedostal," brblala Meg.

„Možná právě proto tam chodí jen ti, pro které je bar určen. Ještě si to můžeš rozmyslet."

„Ne, jdu dovnitř," stála si na svém.

„Dobrá," prohlásil a vešli do baru. Uvnitř to žilo. Sálem se nesla jazzová hudba. Muži hráli šipky. Směr střely ovládali pískáním. Různorodá parta kamarádů seděla v boxu a bavila se nad sklenicemi máslového ležáku. Mladý pár skřetů si vyměňoval žhavé pohledy. Číšník zrovna pokládal další objednanou rundu místním štamgastům a prohodil s nimi pár slov.

Percival Graves s Meg v patách šel rovnou k baru. Vypjal se důstojně před barový stůl a jeho pohled se během mrknutí oka změnil z přívětivého na neúprosný. Barman ho okamžitě zaregistroval.

„Co si přejete?" automaticky otřel utěrkou povrch stolu.

„Někoho hledáme," odpověděl Graves se svou nezpochybnitelnou autoritou.

Barman zpozorněl. „A kdo jste?"

„Percival Graves," promluvil. Rázem všechno utichlo. Náhle byl slyšet i obyčejný šepot: „Ten bystrozor." Pár individuí se snažilo nepozorovaně dostat pryč. Meg nevycházela z úžasu. Tohle vážně nečekala.

„Páni," vydechl barman.

Graves se otočil za zvukem. Někdo odsunul židli od stolu a teď k nim těžkopádným krokem přicházel. Strhaný muž v těžkém kabátu se postavil vedle nich. „Chcete si promluvit?"

„Říkalo se, že jste zemřel," barman stále nevycházel z úžasu.

Graves ale věnoval pozornost pouze otrhanci, který se k nim přidal. Jeho postavení rozhodně nebylo záviděníhodné, když se poflakoval v baru v době, kdy všichni slušní lidé pracovali. Kývl mu v odpověď a sledovali zoufalce do tišší části baru. Usadili se.

„Já jsem Rodney Bates, bývalý bystrozor Fiské pobočky. Jistě jste si přišli pro mě. Nemám pravdu?" hovořil silným jižanským akcentem.

„Mýlíte se. Právě teď nám nezáleží na nějakých vašich problémech s identitou," Graves si vzpomněl, proč mu byl povědomí. Jeho složku viděl před časem mezi propuštěnými agenty. Rodney Bates i přes své vynikající výsledky byl nadřízenými propuštěn kvůli tomu, že se z něho vyklubal upír. Teď ho hledalo několik oddělení po celých Státech. I když to byl v jeho případě celkem marný boj. Dokázal totiž dokonale splynout s davem, i přes svůj handicap.

Rodneye vyvedl z konceptu. „Koho teda hledáte?"

„Mohl byste nám říct, kde bydlí trolíci obecní?" zeptala se Meg, která se chtěla alespoň nějak zapojit.

Upír si je oba zkoumavě prohlédl. Po chvíli se místností rozlehl burácivý smích. „To mi chcete tvrdit, že věhlasný bystrozor, pomalu největší v celých Spojených státech, si nechal ujít příležitost odhalit Grindelwalda, aby našel pár usmrkaných trolíků? Tak to jste mě vážně dostali."

„Neměl na výběr. Zavázala jsem si ho slibem," promluvila pyšně Meg.

„Řekněte nám, kde jsou. A opět vás necháme vašemu veselému živoření, pane Batesi," promluvil Graves.

Bates ztratil zájem o velkého bystrozora a upřel veškerou svou pozornost na mladou ženu. „Proč je pro tebe tak důležité setkat se s těmi tupouny?"

„Protože nás sprostě okrádají a bez jídla nepřežije naše rodina zimu. To je snad dostatečně dobrý důvod k tomu, abyste nám řekl, kde jsou," Meg se rozčílila.

Muž se zamyslel. „Nejsem sice v tomhle městě dlouho, ale mohl bych vědět, kde je najdete. Ale něco za něco."

Graves zuřil. Mrazivým hlasem pronesl: „Pane, vy nejste v postavení, kdy byste si mohl určovat podmínky. Klidně bych vás teď mohl zatknout a vyzpovídat na nejbližší stanici. A nemyslete si, že o tom už delší dobu nepřemýšlím. Máte skvělý talent si znepřátelit nesprávné osoby."

„A myslíte, že bych byl na stanici sdílnější než tady v tomto přátelském prostředí?"

„Rozhodně. Ale vám by z toho moc veselo nebylo. Možná bych kromě trolíků mohl do vězení dostat ještě někoho dalšího. Co Batesi? Někoho v těžkých vojenských botách, v dlouhém zablešeném kabátě a překvapivě vám je náramně podobný, jako by vám z oka vypadl," Graves uklonil hlavu na stranu.

Bates se neradostně zasmál. „Myslíte, že jste kdoví jak chytrý. Ale kde berete jistotu, že to vaše přesvědčování na mě zabere. Myslíte si, že mám strach z nějakého ubohého vězení?"

„Máte strach z něčeho mnohem horšího," pronesl Graves a zahleděl se upírovi odhodlaně do očí. Oběma se v mysli odehrál výjev procesu, který byl připravený pro problematického upíra. Muž stál přikovaný k pranýři, plameny zachvacovaly osikové dřevo a neustále se přibližovaly. Ostré kůly mu směřovaly na hruď. Stříbrné ornamenty mu vysely nad hlavou. Lidé jen stáli okolo a čekali, až se hrůzou zblázní. I humánní postupy dokážou být kruté.

„Máte pravdu," Rodney na to ani nechtěl pomyslet. „Ale jak si můžete myslet, že by trolíci byli schopní vybílit někomu jen tak stodolu? To mi vážně řekněte, vy takový uznávaný detektiv," nešlo Batesovi na rozum.

„To vás nemusí zajímat."

Bates se znuděně podíval z okna. Venku se pomalu začalo stmívat.

„Asi to má něco společného s mojí babičkou," vložila se opět do rozhovoru Meg.

„Á, rodinná tragédie. Konečně mě to začíná zajímat. Půjdu s vámi," Bates se zvedl.


	13. Trolíci obecní

Rodney Bates moc dobře věděl, co dělá. Žil již moc dlouho po různých úkrytech. Neustále se musel přemisťovat a sledovat, jestli mu náhodou někdo není v patách. Proto využil první příležitost k tomu stát se nepostradatelným. Ani nevěřil svému štěstí, když narazil na samotného Percivala Gravese s nějakou zapomenutou čarodějkou.

Vedl je potemnělým městem. Uličkami, které znal jen on a několik známých, jež mu je předtím ukázali. Vždy si dával záležet na tom, aby měl co nejvíce přátel, lépe se pak dokázal ztratit. Nikdo z nich by ho nevydal. Dokonce u sebe stále nosil svou hůlku, i když oficiálně už měla být dávno zničena. Měl skvělé přátele.

„Můžeš mi říkat Rodney," navrhl dívce.

„Meg," opáčila.

Graves si snažil držet odstup. Přemítal o Batesových slovech. Zatím co on tu pomáhal své zachránkyni, v New Yorku odhalili a dopadli Grindelwalda, který se v přestrojení ukrýval v centru KOKUSy. Měl znamenité podřízené. A on jim nevěřil. Připadal si jako hlupák. Nemusel se vůbec vracet. Oddělení šlapalo i bez něho. Ale jak to mohl Bates všechno vědět? A věděl taky o Grindelwaldovi?

„Kam vlastně jdeme?" zeptala se Meg, která potřebovala mít všechno vždycky pod kontrolou.

„Jdeme za trolíky," zopakoval Rodney.

„To vím. Ale kde bydlí?"

„Ještě chvíli půjdeme na jih a pak už tam skoro budeme."

„Jaká je jejich adresa?"

„A k čemu ti to bude, když jdu s vámi?" zajímalo Batese.

„Abych to věděla," odpověděla Meg.

Graves se dobře bavil.

„Vás nezajímá, kam nás vede?" Meg se obrátila ke Gravesovi.

„Samozřejmě mě zajímá, kam jdeme. A dozvím se to, až tam dojdeme. Chce to jen trpělivost."

„Nebojíte se, že by nás mohl podvést?" obávala se Meg.

„No, dovol!" ozval se Bates.

„Nemá k tomu důvod. Potřebuje nás," podíval se povýšeně na bývalého bystrozora. Upír se odvrátil, aby nemusel čelit pravdě.

„Už jsme tady," zakončil Bates.

„To nemůže být ono," protestovala Meg.

„Jak nemůže?! Jasně, že to je ono," prohlásil a zaťukal.

„Tady by nemohli schovávat krávy. Leda by je uměli opravdu hodně zmenšit. A to si myslím, že neumějí," otočila se ke Gravesovi pro radu.

„Na to by vážně nepřišli. Jsi přirozený talent," pochválil ji. Usmála se na něho.

„Když mám teda talent, mohl byste mě naučit pár kouzel?"

Bates znovu zabušil na dveře. Začínal být nervózní.

„Potom," dodal Graves tiše.

Konečně se otevřely dveře. Objevil se v nich obrovitý namodralý dobrák. „Co si přejete?" mile se usmíval.

„Co si přejeme?!" vyhrkl na něho Bates podrážděně. „Tak já ti povím, co si přejeme. Tady té dívce kradete zvířata. Co bychom si asi tak přáli?! Vraťte je zpátky!"

„To musí být nějaký omyl. My nejsme zloději," bránil se obr, který se ještě skláněl ve dveřích.

„A ještě k tomu lžete," přidal Bates.

„Musíte si nás s někým plést."

„Nechtějte, abych vás kousl," varoval upír a zasyčel.

Graves se na to nehodlal dál jen dívat. Tohle nikam nevedlo. Postavil se na rovinu s Batesem a tím strhl na sebe pozornost. Ještě chvíli počkal, než se všichni uklidnili a začal. „Omlouvám se za toho nevychovance. Jmenuji se Percival Graves, jsem bystrozor."

„Není důvod. Já jsem Heda," představil se trolík.

„Nechci se vnucovat, ale mohli bychom jít dál, abychom to nemuseli řešit mezi dveřmi?" navrhl Graves.

„Samozřejmě, pojďte dál. Co jsem to za hostitele. Jen běžte dál a posaďte se. Dáte si čaj?" otevřel trolík dveře dokořán.

„Moc rádi, Hedo," poděkoval Graves, když procházel kolem trolíka.

Během chvíle se k nim připojila skupinka trolíků. Kouzelníky usadili na měkký gauč a sami si přinesli kuchyňské židle. Byli vyloženě nadšení ze své návštěvy. Celí roztoužení čekali, co z hostů vypadne za slova.

Konečně se vrátil Heda s konvicí čaje a šálky.

„Nebudeme vás dlouho zdržovat," ujistil je Graves. Rodney seděl zhrzeně na pohovce, ruce založené na hrudníku. Meg byla z takového množství pohledů celá nesvá a radši se soustředila na svůj šálek čaje.

„Rád bych vám představil Morganu Smithovou," pronesl Graves. Všichni trolíci se zdvořile představili.

„Bydlí na samotě blízko lesů. S rodinou mají hospodářství, ze kterého se začal před časem ztrácet dobytek. V okolí se našly troličí stopy. Nechceme vás z ničeho obviňovat, proto se ptám. Máte k tomu, co říct?"

Trolíci se na sebe zkroušeně podívali. „Doufám, že jsme nenatropili moc nepořádku," prohodil Heda. Meg rozhořčeně praštila hrníčkem. Graves se podíval se na dívku s pochopením.

„Jde spíše o to, že bez zvířat bude pro ně letošní zima velmi krutá. Chápete," Graves se snažil přivést trolíky ke správnému výkladu jejich činu.

„Ó. To nás nenapadlo. Říkala, že když budeme v nouzi, můžeme přijít," Heda se tvářil zmateně.

„Kdo vám to řekl?" pokračoval klidně Graves.

„Morgana Reedová."

„Moje babička," pošeptala Meg. „Nevypadáte, že byste měli nouzi," zlobila se.

„Byli jsme přinuceni," zastyděl se Heda. „Přišel za námi jeden. Říkal, že po nás chce peníze, jinak nám vypálí dům. Proto jsme si vzaly ty krávy a prodali je, abychom měli na zaplacení. Jinak bychom to nedělali. To mi věřte."

„Takže naše kravky už neuvidím," Meg zuřila.

„Omlouváme se. Ale slibuji, že už vás necháme na pokoji. Peníze seženeme někde jinde," snažil se trolík situaci vylepšit. Ale bylo jasné, že na jiné řešení nepřijde. Modrý se podíval šikmo dolů.

„To bych vám radila."

„Kdo vás vydírá?" chtěl vědět Graves. Nechápal, kdo by měl zájem na tom vybírat peníze od nejbezbrannějších postav na celém světě. Také věděl, že kdyby trolíky odtrhli od jednoho zdroje příjmu, nic by tím nevyřešili. Bates opatrně nahmatal svoji hůlku.

„Říká si Bellamus Creek," prohlásil Heda.

Bystrozoři se na sebe ostražitě podívali. Bates pevně sevřel hůlku, tiše zašeptal a zmizel.

Graves se podíval po zaražených hostitelích. „Děkujeme za návštěvu, ale už musíme jít," omluvil se, vzal Meg za rameno a zmizeli.


	14. Tichá voda

Přemístili se na odlehlé místo. Percival Graves měl trochu obavy z použití daného kouzla bez hůlky, ale povedlo se. Meg byla v pořádku. Trochu se jí sice motala hlava, to však nebyl nijak závažný problém.

Před nimi se rýsoval útes, na jehož konci stála vysoká věž. Viděli spěchajícího Rodneye Batese. Byl daleko před nimi. Už otvíral dveře do věže. Nemohli ho předběhnout. Leda že by se pokusili ještě o jeden skok.

Graves se otočil k dívce. „V rychlosti tě naučím jedno kouzlo. Nemáme mnoho času."

„Dobře. Poslouchám," Meg si vytáhla hůlku z vlasů.

„Pokud tě bude chtít někdo napadnout, ukaž na něho hůlkou a řekni Expeliarmus. Zopakuj po mně. Expeliarmus."

„Expeliarmus."

„Správně. Ještě si to párkrát zopakuj. Tímto kouzlem zbavíš svého protivníka hůlky," vysvětlil účel magického slova.

Meg si pro sebe opakovala magickou formuli. „Teď se připrav. Znovu se přemístíme." Vzal ji za rameno a vytratili se.

Bellamus Creek byl, dalo by se říct, nechvalně proslulý. Znal ho pomalu každý bystrozor, protože podával vždy spolehlivé informace. Ale znal ho i každý zločinec, protože věděl i všechno o bystrozorech. Jeho adresu znal úplně každý. Nebyla žádným tajemstvím, stejně jako to, že to byla podlá krysa. Pro peníze byl schopný prozradit cokoliv. Ale žádný jiný informátor se mu nevyrovnal. Gravesovi vždy vrtalo hlavou, na čí straně vlastně stál.

Bates ho chtěl určitě varovat, aby zmizel dřív, než za ním dorazí. Bates, další bezpáteřní člověk, tedy vlastně bezpáteřní upír. Udělal by cokoliv, aby získal vlivné přátele, a Creek jedním z nich mohl být.

Otázkou bylo, na co potřebuje Creek peníze. A že jich potřebuje nejspíše dost. Rozhodně ho nikdo nevydírá, na to si ho všichni až moc váží. Peníze musel mít pro sebe nebo pro někoho dalšího. Kdyby je schraňoval pro sebe, nezačal by obtěžovat trolíky až teď. Něco se muselo stát. Něco, co ho vyburcovalo k aktivitě.

Tvrdě dopadli doprostřed místnosti. Bellamus Creek úlekem nadskočil, až si červeným vínem potřísnil bílý župan.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se Graves své kolegyně, když ji zvedal ze země. „Nic mi není."

„Co to má znamenat?" zuřil domácí. Rázně položil sklenici a dal si ruce v bok. Místností se nesla hudba vycházející ze zbytečně předraženého gramofonu.

Graves hbitě přiskočil k poklopu a zatarasil jediný vchod do obytného prostoru věže. Pod sebou již slyšel dupot Batesových nohou. Vrátil se k vysoce zmatenému muži. „O co vám jde, Gravesi?"

„Odložte hůlku, pane Creeku. Jste zatčen," prohlásil prostě Graves.

Bellamus vytáhl hůlku, ale neměl v úmyslu ji pustit. „Proč bych to dělal? Nemůžete mě zastavit. Dis-" začal pronášet.

V tom mu neslyšným kouzlem vytrhl Graves hůlku z ruky a schoval si ji do záhybů kabátu. „Jen tak lehce se nás nezbavíte. Mám vám připomínat, že jste zatčen? Myslím, že ne," gestem svázal intrikánova zápěstí. Zpod víka se ozývalo zuřivé bušení.

Meg se konečně trochu uvolnila. Celou dobu stála v bojovém postavení. Měla rozkročené nohy, pro větší stabilitu, v pravé ruce měla připravenou hůlku, stále zacílenou na Bellama.

Graves vyzval Creeka, aby se posadil. „Nemáte právo. Varuji vás, Gravesi, tohle vám zlomí vaz."

Ostatní se také usadili. Představený bystrozor nepřikládal žádnou váhu padouchovým slovům. Zločinci si zaslouží jen jednu věc a tou rozhodně nebyla svoboda.

„A z čeho byste mě chtěl obvinit? Z toho, že napomáhám KOKUSe vyhledávat jejich potížisty?"

Gravesovi se zúžily oči potlačovaným hněvem. „Obviňuji vás ze spolupráce se zločincem celosvětového formátu, Gellertem Grindelwaldem." Slova těžce dolehla na osloveného muže. Na moment bušení ustalo. „Nebo mi vysvětlete, k čemu potřebujete peníze, pro které jste vydíral bezbranné magické bytosti?"

„To je jen moje věc," bránil si Creek své soukromí.

„Kde máte ty peníze teď? Jsou ještě tady?" pokračoval Graves. Bellamus mlčel. „Nechtějte, abych vám samým hledáním rozbořil dům."

Graves se nebezpečně rozhlédl. Vyslovil: „Accio-"

„Počkejte," zarazil ho viník. „Mám je uložené v základech domu. Nedělejte to."

„A k čemu jste chtěl tyto peníze použít?" Graves měl jasno o své převaze.

„Měli být použity k mobilizaci prostředků k propuštění jednoho významného kouzelníka."

„Grindelwalda?" optal se Graves.

„To jste řekl vy."

Náhle k nim dolehl praskot dřeva. Všechny tři dokonale vyvedl z pozornosti. „Ty kryso, jak jsi mohl?!" Víc než jen hlas k nim však nedolehl.

„Vy jste se s ním setkal, Gravesi. Vy víte, jak umí na člověka zapůsobit. A uvědomte si. Proč bychom měli žít v ústraní? Vždyť jsme mnohem lepší než oni. Proč bychom se měli omezovat? Hrbit se a lhát? Co Gravesi? Vy tak věrný všem svým principům. Jak se můžete vůči komukoliv chovat neupřímně? Je naší povinností s tím něco udělat. Znovu nastolit pořádek. Ukázat těm primitivům, jací doopravdy jsme," oponoval Creek.

Graves s nevěřícným zklamáním vrtěl hlavou.

Další, vlastně ještě delší, proměna v sokola následovala po Velké válce. V zákopech se podruhé setkal s Timem, jeho kamarádem zvěromágem. Držel ho za ruku, když umíral. Šrapnely ho nemilosrdně rozsápaly. Neměl sebemenší šanci přežít. Zkrvavenými prsty mu nakonec zavřel víčka nadobro. Teď už netrpí. Teď už má pokoj. Doma na Percivala nikdo nečekal, jeho rodinu zasáhla španělská chřipka. Přišel o všechny. Naprosto zbytečně. Proto se tenkrát rozhodl pro útěk z reality a na čas se stal sokolem, než začal nový život na novém kontinentě. Každá smrt je naprosto zbytečná.

„Ty hajzle," ozvalo se ze schodů. „Může mě někdo pozvat dál, abych mu mohl zakroutit krkem?" upír byl vyloženě rozzuřený. Meg se podívala po ostatních. „On vážně nemůže dovnitř?"

„Ne. To je jedna z mnoha nevýhod života upíra," rýpnul si Percival.

„Páni," překvapilo dívku.

„A teď mi, pane Creeku, řekněte, kde to máte. Přece tu nebudeme sedět až do soudného dne," Graves byl nemilosrdný.

Oslovený předváděl hru Ničemu nerozumím: „Kde mám co?"

„To na mě neplatí," nedal se inspektor. „Moc dobře vím, jak z tohohle zapadákova získáváte informace o komkoliv."

„To nemůžete vědět."

„Tak kde máte ten portál?" Gravese už jejich společná hra unavovala. Zvedl se. Založil si ruce a hněvivě se podíval do Bellamových očí. „V tom případě vám nebude vadit, když se tady trochu porozhlédnu."

„Jak je libo," prohlásil výsměšně Creek, tak si byl jistý svou nepřekonatelnou vychytralostí.

Graves se otočil k Meg: „Mohl bych si půjčit tvůj řetízek?"

„Samozřejmě," dívka ochotně a mírně zmatená sundala náhrdelník a podala ho bystrozorovi. Zlatý medailon s třetím okem se zaleskl v jeho dlani.

Creek se přestal pochechtávat.

„Tvoje babička musela být prvotřídní čarodějka," pravil a s hledáčkem procházel pokoj. Neustále měl na mysli objevení portálu, který by je přenesl do centra KOKUSy. Kyvadlo ho zavedlo k vysoké skříni. Graves ji otevřel. Obsahovala spoustu oblečení. Aby se mohl podívat na dno skříně, pověsil řetízek na rám. Sehnul se. V tom za sebou uslyšel cvaknutí. To se hledáček přitiskl k plakátu na vnitřní straně skříňových dveří.

„Ha," zvolal detektiv vítězoslavně. Musel vyvinout značnou sílu, aby medailon odlepil od plakátu s nemravnými čarodějkami.

Několika dynamickými kroky se vrátil k obviněnému, vzal ho za paži a dovedl ho k plakátu. Meg šla za nimi. Graves přejel volnou rukou po papíru a obraz se rozostřil. Strčil Creeka plakátem a ten zmizel.

„Ničeho se neboj. Na druhé straně budeme v bezpečí čarodějnické policejní stanice. Pojď," vzal ji za ruku. Prošel jako první, ale i když postupně mizel, ve dveřích nepouštěl dívčinu ruku.

Dostali se, kam jinam, než do New Yorské pobočky KOKUSy. Bellamus se ještě povaloval po zemi. Graves ho neopatrně vytáhl na nohy. Okamžitě pověřil nejbližšího bystrozora, aby bez prodlení odvedl bývalého informátora do vězení. Pracovník byl celý zaražený, ale nic neřekl a rozkaz vykonal.

Meg se podívala na Gravese – vykonavatele spravedlnosti. Šel z něho trochu strach. Nikdo by nechtěl spáchat jakýkoliv zločin v jeho přítomnosti.

„Takže se asi rozloučíme," začala Meg.

Graves se na ni podíval. „Rád jsem tě poznal. A ještě jednou ti za všechno děkuji. A málem bych zapomněl," z kapsy vyndal hledáček, který tam ukryl před transportem.

„Děkuju," řekla Meg.

Graves se na ni zamyšleně podíval. „Neslíbil jsem ti ještě něco?" zeptal se náhle. Znělo to spíše jako řečnická otázka, ale dívka si na žádný slib nemohla vzpomenout. Graves pokračoval s vlídným pohledem: „Chtěla ses naučit pár kouzel. Jen já nejsem dobrý učitel, ale znám pár skutečných. Co bys řekla tomu, kdybys nastoupila do Školy čar a kouzel?"

„Vážně?" Meg se na něho nevěřícně podívala.

„Smrtelně vážně. Máš velký potenciál."

„Moc děkuju," Meg se k němu vrhla a pevně Gravese objala.

V tu chvíli se s ní Graves přenesl ke Smithovým domů. Panovala hluboká noc, ale v příbytku se ještě svítilo. Rozloučili se a dívka zmizela.

Vedle Gravese se objevila temná postava. „Zatím co jste si vy dva hráli na hrdiny, já jsem udělal mnohem záslužnější věc. Creekovi peníze jsem předal právoplatným majitelům," Bates pokynul směrem k usedlosti. „Měl byste mi poděkovat."

„Najednou jste udělal dobrý skutek?" položil Graves řečnickou otázku.

„Nezapomeňte na Creekova slova, Gravesi. Tohle se vám jednou vymstí. Tak jako mně. Myslíte snad, že jsem se nechal dobrovolně proměnit?"

„Upír, co sýčkuje?" počastoval ho Percival.

„Sice jste překazil jeho první pokus o útěk, ale jistě nebyl poslední. Jednou se mu to povede a vy už z toho veselí nebudete."

„Ale zatím se nám to naštěstí daří. A já se nehodlám vzdát. Grindelwald nesmí ovládnout svět, i kdyby mě to mělo stát život," inspektor si stál tvrdě za svým. Nikdy se nezpronevěří svým zásadám.

* * *

Tímto jsme se dostali na konec příběhu. Děkuji vám všem, kteří jste psali komentáře, sledovali aktualizace a také těm, co četli mé psaní a dostali se až sem. Mějte se hezky :).


End file.
